


Kylo Ren x Reader OneShots

by Hime_Ethiosia



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13366173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime_Ethiosia/pseuds/Hime_Ethiosia
Summary: A collection of short-long, angsty, fluffy, might-make-you-cry oneshots.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sad fic, short
> 
> Inspired by a Tumblr prompt.

You had tears streaming down your face, your hand shaking badly. You shut your eyes tightly. You couldn't do this, you couldn't kill him, you _loved_ him. You couldn't just sink this weapon into his heart and--

"What are you waiting into for?" Kylo asked, blood trickling down the side of his head. "Go on." He prompted Y/N, who opened her eyes. Kylo's lips were an unusual red due to blood. His breathing was heavy, and unnatural. So unlike the breathing she had grown used to. "Finish it. I deserve it." He rasped, his eyes intense on your face, not once wavering.

Your grip started to waver once again. Oh, God, why did it have to be him? Why Kylo? A mangled sob left your throat as you heard your fellow Resistance members drawing closer.

Kylo's intent expression softened upon seeing you so broken in making your choice. "Finish it." He prompted you again, weakly bringing up a hand of his own and steadying yours. "You'll be a hero. Everyone will love you, and the galaxy would be yours for the taking." He brought his other hand up to your H/C hair, softly stroking it. "You've come so far, grown so much, and you've fought so hard." He murmured, his eyes fluttering closed for a second before he opened them again, his gaze now into your eyes. "You can do it. It's alright."

"You want to die?" You asked him, your voice hoarse.

"Don't ask me that. You know I'd rather die by your hand than in theirs."

You could heard you're fellow Resistance members drawing even nearer. Your hand started to shake even more, and his grip on your hand tightened. "K-Kylo.. I-I.. can't.."

"Y/N. Please." He pleaded with you again. "Don't let them kill me."

Another choked sob left your lips as you slowly brought your weapon down-- A small dagger, as your blaster had been lost in the battle beforehand-- with his help. He tried his best to hide the look of pain as it sunk into his flesh. You lowered your head onto his chest, pausing before you were to hit his heart with your dagger. "Please." He whispered. "Finish it, love."

You made the final shove down into his heart, hating the way he let out a hiss of pain, and the way his chest stopped moving.


	2. Ignorance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I thought you didn't want me around anymore. You never indicated you did."

"Wait."

His voice made you stop, about to turn a corner into a different hallway and back to your quarters. You had had a long day at your job, and were thoroughly done with it. You did not, though, turn around to face him.

"I thought you never wanted me around anymore. You never indicated you did." You said, your words short, clipped, and cold. You knew the words had an affect on him, as you could hear the leather of his gloves as his hands curled up into fists.

"You know I'm not allowed--"

"You ignore me. In front of others, that's fine. But if we pass each other in an empty hallway, or happen to be in the same empty room, you don't even spare me a glance." You stated, cutting him off, lifting your chin defiantly even though he couldn't see the look on your face. "You just walk on by as if I'm nothing."

He had no reply to that, and silence heard from beyond his mask.

"And.. I worry." You admitted, your chin, and voice, lowering. "You're always fighting. You've come back hurt before. I don't know when.." You trailed off, biting your lip as you wrapped your arms around yourself in a hug. Yeah, it was a pathetic thing to do, but you needed a hug right now, and you obviously weren't going to be receiving one from Kylo. It's not like you depended on him, or didn't think that he couldn't handle himself, but you knew he could get hurt. And the only way you knew what happened during those battles he got into is by word around your coworkers. Or if the loss pissed Kylo off and he had a tantrum.

"Y/N--"

"If you're going to say my name, say it without the mask on or don't say it at all." You hissed, gritting your teeth as you stopped hugging yourself, and instead crossed your arms. The sound of the oxygen leaving his mask as he took it off filled the  air around the two of you.

"Y/N.." He started again, his voice no longer distorted by his mask.

"Go on. Say something." You prompted him, your voice still cold.

Kylo walked over to you, his boots loud on the floor. He paused behind you, seemingly unsure of what to do in this situation. "I'm.. sorry." He started, bringing a hand up to your shoulder and pausing to see your reaction. You stayed still, waiting to hear what else he head to say. "I.. have been ignoring you. Like an ass, as you would say. And.. there's no excuse for me to say." His voice was gentle.

Kylo was not one to apologize, and you knew that well.

"Forgive me?"

Since hung in the air for a couple of seconds before you let out a shaky sigh, turning around and uncrossing your arms to wrap them around Kylo in a hug. Relieved, Kylo immediately hugged you back. You nuzzled into the crook of his neck and said, "Never do that again. Please."

"I'll never make you think I'm ignoring you again, Y/N." was his truthful response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neat, neat, second chapter up :o
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy, and don't forget to leave your kudos and comment what you'd like to see written ^^
> 
> -R

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed? Leave a Kudos for my first work ❤
> 
> Next and upcoming fics will by longer, I promise you ^^;
> 
> Comments will be used for inspiration, so comment away, lovelies~!
> 
> -R


End file.
